This invention relates to a device and a method for delivering an impact or a force to a device. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, this invention relates to a percussion apparatus used with tubular members.
Rotary bits are used to drill oil and gas well bores, as is very well understood by those of ordinary skill in the art. The monetary expenditures of drilling these wells, particularly in remote areas, can be a very significant investment. The daily rental rates for drilling rigs can range from a few thousands dollars to several hundreds of thousands of dollars. Therefore, operators have requested that the well bores be drilled quickly and efficiently.
Prior art drill bits include, for instance, the tri-cone rotary bit. The tri-cone bit has been used successfully for many years. The rock will be crashed by the impact of the tri-cone buttons. Also, the PDC bit (polycrystalline diamond compact bit) has been used with favorable success. The PDC cutters do not crash, but will shear off the rock. Both bit types have their advantages, nevertheless tri-cone bits, utilizing the crashing action, are more universally useable. Therefore, attempts have been made to enhance the impact and hence the crashing action utilizing separate impact and/or jarring tools in order to drill wells or as an aid in drilling wells. However, those attempts have been largely case limited, non-economical, or unsuccessful.
Therefore, there is a need for a device that can deliver an impact and a force to a drilling tool, like a bit. There is a further need for a percussion-impacting tool that can be placed within a work string that will aid in the drilling and remedial work of wells. Further an impacting tool is needed that will aid to move a work string. There is also a need for a percussion-impacting tool that can be placed inside a tubular, for cleaning out the tubular. There is an additional need for percussion-impacting tools that can support compacting actions for cementing casing and tubing in well bores and others. These, and many other needs, will be met by the following invention.